complications
by snowbabygurl
Summary: written for fandomwords 31 day drabble challenge on LJ.  Theo and Draco are together, Theo thinks he is happy but realizes he is not with having to keep everything a secret. Someone steps up and shows Theo is he worth more than being just that, a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The following link will be updated daily with the photo prompt for each of these drabbles. Take out the spaces from the link and it should bring you right there. Each part is a day so part one is day 1 prompt 1 and so on and so forth.**

**http:/fandomwords100 . livejournal . com / tag / mod % 20prompts % 3A% 20holiday % 2Fwinter % 20challenge**

Theo stroll down to the edge of the forest, looking thoughtfully up at the snow covered trees. They looked so peaceful standing there, swaying in the night. Moon light shone off the sparkling snow, making everything seem so much more beautiful then it actually was. His thought ventured off towards Draco, his love awaiting for him back in the dorm. This had become a nightly ritual of sorts for Theo, just to clear his head from the crappy days he seemed to be having. Afterwards he would crawl into Draco's bed and snuggle up to the warmth his body provided.


	2. Chapter 2

At Breakfast Theo sipped down his glass of apple cider as he stole a longing and loving glance at Draco. He knew the other boy didn't want people knowing about them, but it was always so damn hard to hold back when all he wanted to do was kiss him all the time. He shyly placed a hand on the other boys knee, gently squeezing, only to receive a scowl and a undetected smack in return. He quickly pushed his drink away and left the Great Hall with his head hanging in shame, trying not to let the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had quickly found him standing outside, just on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. The leaves were scattered around on the newly fallen snow. Theo tried his best to ignore the other boy by trying to walk away, but of course that never really worked. Draco had harshly grabbed him by the arm and spun him into his body, quickly pressing his lips onto his cold ones. Theo really tried to resist, but everything about Draco always drew him to the other boy. His body melted into his touch and he let him do with him what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Theo told Draco to leave the moment they were done, he didn't want to feel the pain when he left on his own, knowing he would never cuddle. Later that day he couldn't help but laugh, there on the Common room door was a wreath with a sign saying:

**Here's to hoping you Slytherin's know how to have hope and good will on these Holidays. **

Theo had only one hope in this world , that was for Draco not to act ashamed of him. With a heavy sigh he entered the room with the sole purpose to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Theo was really getting sick of coming second, or rather last to everything with Draco. He noticed the other boy when received his yearly black and white stocking from his mother and was the last he showed it to. He was sitting right next to the other boy and still he was last to see. He also didn't fail to notice the smile that was on Draco's face fade when he turned towards him, making his heart break so very slowly. He watched as Draco left with Blaise trailing behind, throwing him a rather suspicious smirk, so he quickly followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco laid on Theo's bed in red holiday attire, his shirt open, his chest out for display. Draco motioned him to the bed so Theo obeyed. Laying next to the other boy he felt strong arms wrap around him, as those soft lips were about to make contact he heard Draco whisper,

"I love you"

Theo sat up in his bed, waking from the dream. He should've realized sooner for Draco never acted so forward with him before, let alone saying he loved him. Theo's heart longed once again for that dream Draco, hoping one day he would get it.

**A/N: If you go back to chapter one you will find a link that shows all the picture prompts for this story. Just leave out the spaces and it should bring you right to the page. **


	7. Chapter 7

"THEO!" The yelling pulled Theo out of his little fantasy world .

"Yeah?" He asked while naked on the bed.

"I asked if you were going to come to my family's winter cottage this weekend?" The smiled.

"Just us?" He asked anxiously.

"Well no, I was thinking of inviting Adrian and Bla."

"NO, I'm not coming. " Getting Dresses, he tried to prevent the tears. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he stopped.

"Why not, I would like my boyfriend with me." Draco asked.

"So now I'm your boyfriend. What about any other time?" Then he fled out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Theo tried with everything he had to eat his Holiday pancakes at breakfast the next morning, but he was so upset he was only able to take one bite. As he pushed his plate away he saw the confused expression on Draco's face as he caught his eye.

"Theo what is wrong with you?" He heard Adrian ask as he felt a tear slowly run down his face. "Theo, are you alright." His body stiffened as he felt his friends hand on his leg, squeezing ever so gently.

"No." He bolted in his seat and ran out of the Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian found Theo under the strung up lights along the hall to their dorm. When Theo noticed him he tried to get up and quickly walk away.

"Theo, wait." He heard as his hand was touching the door. "I know something is wrong, but I wanted to know if you were going with all of us this weekend?" Theo saw hopefulness behind his friends eyes.

"No, I can't be around certain people all weekend, sorry." He felt Adrian wipe away a lone tear he didn't know had fallen down his cheek.

"Please reconsider, I would love it if you went."


	10. Chapter 10

"Adrian what…I'm confused." Theo stated looking at the other boy as he moved slightly closer.

"I know you and Draco are together. It kills me to see how he is with you. My feelings have been like little miniature snowballs rolling around in the snow and growing bigger and bigger with ever turn they take. I just." Theo shook his head, interrupting his friend, he didn't want, couldn't hear this right now.

"I'll think about going this weekend, to be with Draco. Just please don't tell me these things….things you feel. I can't loose a great friend." After Theo fled.


	11. Chapter 11

Theo had received permission to visit his mother for the day, as he stood inside his home's dinning room he couldn't help but think she was crazy. The room was adorned in pink, to much pink, what was he mother thinking.

"Theo what brings you home." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, with a half smile on his face. "Oh Dear. What is the matter."

"I think I'm loosing Draco, Mother." He flinched when he heard her sigh.

"Was he really yours in the first place. I know you love him but has he said that to you?"


	12. Chapter 12

His head was hung over his cup of hot chocolate as he contemplated what his mother had said to him. Draco and the rest of the guys were talking quietly about their getaway tomorrow and Theo did the best he could to not look over at Draco. He tried so hard to lie to his mother the night before, to tell her that Draco had told him plenty of time that he loved him, but he couldn't. She had always seen though any lie he told her and he knew he couldn't do it then either. He dreaded the weekend.


	13. Chapter 13

Theo traveled alone to the Malfoy's cottage appearing under one of the many ice covered trees. The rest of the group was standing in front of the fire, discussing which rooms they would be getting. Draco was suddenly behind him, hand on his waist.

"You will be sharing with me, first door on the right." Draco said before disappearing again.

Theo's heart was pounding in his chest, thinking about sharing a bed with Draco with everyone here and knowing. The moment he opened the door his heart sank, he should have known there would be two beds in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

The boys were sitting around the cottage telling stories while Theo sat back and watched the smile spread across Draco's face.

"Remember the time Pansy wore those ridiculous Christmas stockings trying to get your attention Draco." Theo cringed at the Memory.

"Yeah, I think she finally got the hint I wasn't into her." Draco laughed making Theo want to capture his lips.

"I'm heading to bed." He quickly stood up while staring at Draco.

" Whatever." Draco replied acting like he didn't care. Theo looked to the ground as he walked away, never seeing the calculating expression on Adrian's face.


	15. Chapter 15

The door creaked open, making Theo jump up on the bed watching as Adrian carried a plate over and sat down next to him.

"Brought you some pumpkin bread. Thought you would be hungry." Adrian smiled bringing a piece up to Theo's mouth making the only option for him to do was to take a bite. Theo's eyes widened as Adrian licked his bottom lip, watching him intently.

"God, Why are you with him, you deserve so much better then him." Adrian asked.

"What? Who?" Theo tried to reply, thinking he and Draco had been careful to keep it secret.


	16. Chapter 16

Theo ran from the cottage. He had to get away, if Draco found out someone else knew he would no doubt leave him. Theo stopped at a bridge just down from the cottage, standing in the falling snow. Moments later Adrian walked up to him, handing him a jacket .

"I see how he treats you. Why are you with him."

Theo looked to the ground before he felt Adrian's hand on his chin, then in a moment he felt his lips on his, moving slowly. All he could think about was how it never felt like this with Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

Theo couldn't pull himself away from Adrian's lips or embrace, not like he really wanted to in the first place. The others mouth tasted of an assortment of those old fashioned hard candies, he just wanted to taste more. He wasn't sure how long they were out there for but he felt like they needed to head back. Pulling reluctantly away he rested his forehead on Adrian's.

"What was that?" Theo asked slightly shaking

"That was me finally not giving a damn and showing you how I feel." Adrian returned with a smile and a small peck to his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Theo couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face the next day. Kissing Adrian had definitely been a wonderful experience. Thinking everyone was asleep he made his way to the kitchen until he felt himself spun around and pinned against the wall, looking up to see Adrian's mischievous face.

"You just walked under some mistletoe." Adrian smirked.

"Oh!" He felt Adrian's lips descend onto his. He was greatly enjoying the taste of the others lips until he heard a glass smash on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Theo looked over and saw Draco standing there, looking fully heartbroken.


	19. Chapter 19

Theo felt a chill run down his spine standing there staring at Draco. He hadn't felt this cold since they all made that stupid snowmen at two in the morning.

"What's wrong Draco?" Adrian asked.

"Get your hands off of him." Draco replied.

"Why, as far as I know he is free to do what ever he wants." To emphasis his point Adrian kissed Theo.

"Theo? I thought we?" Draco said, his eyes looking between Theo's.

"Really? I love you Draco, but that's not enough for me anymore." Theo let the tears fall as he walked away, leaving Draco speechless.


	20. Chapter 20

Theo was watching a couple of deer around the Snowman they had made, as he tried to avoid Draco. He was confused, He thought he loved Draco, but Adrian was making him feel happy again.

"Why were you kissing him?" Theo jumped.

"Because he made me feel." Draco pulled his body flush with his own.

"Doesn't that make you feel." Theo pushed him away as hard as he could.

"NO. All you want to do is keep this, us secret. I need more than just sex Draco. I'm leaving, Have fun with Blaise." Theo replied walking away from Draco again.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco was pissed when Theo walked away from him again. He stormed into the house and knocked over the first thing he saw, the Christmas tree. Ornaments went smashing all over the rug making the others jump.

"YOU" He spun around wand ponited in Adrian's face "Get out of my house NOW."

"What's wrong mate?" Blaise asked from his side.

"Tell them Draco. Tell them how your lover doesn't want you any more. How you treated him and now he wants someone who will treat him the way he was meant to be treated." Adrian replied backing away from Draco.


	22. Chapter 22

Theo had spent the previous night thinking of his relationship with Draco and Adrian's perusal of him. Rolling over he immediately sat up in bed, seeing a large bouquet of Poinsettia's sitting on his nightstand. He slowly grabbed the card that was attached to them and read it.

Theo,

I'm sorry for stepping into your relationship with Malfoy. I was kicked out of the cabin shortly after you left and am at my mothers. I'm hoping to talk when I get back, only as friends. I know these are your favorites and I hope you like them.

Forever yours

Adrian.


	23. Chapter 23

When Monday rolled around Theo sat along the path to the school, watching a bird on a snow covered feeder. He could only think about the letter he received, trying to figure out what Adrian truly wanted. He was going to break things off with Draco finally, and try to move on with his life.

He thought that Adrian wanted to try something with him, but then he remembered the only times he showed interest was when they were alone. He couldn't help but think what was wrong with him, could no one go public with their feelings for him?


	24. Chapter 24

Theo watched as Draco and the others, excluding Adrian, walked into the school, jingling the red and green bells as they went into the front hall. He watched as the blonde stopped and walked up to him and staring into his eyes.

"Do you want him?" Draco asked holding Theo's waist.

"I don't know."

"What can he give you that I haven't"

"Hopefully not secrecy. But I do know that we need to go our separate ways." He removed Draco's hand and started to walk away.

"I'm not giving up that easily." Draco replied clenching his fists to his side.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey you said you wanted to talk when you got back?" Theo stated to Adrian as he sat down for lunch, remembering the note he found. He saw confusion show it's way onto Adrian's face before the other boy picked up a chocolate covered Pretzel from the table holding it up to Theo's mouth for him to take a bite.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, I never told you I wanted to talk. However there is something we need to discuss alone." Theo swallowed the bite he just took and shook his head yes in response.


	26. Chapter 26

Theo let Adrian lead him out into the cold, only stopping to put on his multicolored mittens.

"Thank you for the flowers by the way, I loved them" Adrian spun around to look at him with a questioning look on his face.

"I didn't send you flowers."

" I got those and a note saying you were sorry about the thing with Draco and you wanted to stay friends?"

"Friends, are you kidding me. Haven't I shown you I want more than that?"

"I….Then who sent that note?" Theo said confusion showing on his face while staring in Adrian's eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Theo and Adrian talked for hours and figured out that Draco must have sent the note. Theo decided to find Draco and finally break things off, he needed to move on and he wanted to with Adrian.

Coming across Draco ice skating on the black lake with his friends, Theo waited for him on the edge. When he saw Draco gracefully coming to him, he started to become nervous.

"Hey love" Draco shocked him when he talked.

"NO. no. We need to go talk now, Draco." Was all he said before he started to walk away, knowing Draco would follow.


	28. Chapter 28

Upon entering the room of requirement Theo saw a Fireplace in the corner with a tree right next to it, adorning a multitude of gifts underneath.

"This is something I wanted us to have, of course with kids." Draco said walking up to him.

"Why so we can continue to hide for the rest of our lives, we're over Draco." Theo was pinned against the wall.

"No, I'll tell everyone. I'm not loosing you after all this time." Theo wasn't sure if he should believe his words or not, but he felt his head nod in response despite his thoughts.


	29. Chapter 29

Theo laid outside in the snow, forming a perfect angel once he stood up. Draco stood next to him. Seeing other students start to walk past them, Theo thought it was the best time to see if Draco actually did change. Slowly he brushed his hand against Draco, only to have the other boy pull away and move.

He knew deep down Draco wouldn't change and now he knew for sure.

"Well that shows me what I wanted to know, it's time to move on." Theo didn't give Draco a chance to reply, he swiftly walked away to find Adrian.


	30. Chapter 30

Theo was back at the forest, he hadn't been in so long and he needed to think. Looking at the snow and iced covered berries he couldn't help but wonder if Adrian would be willing to let everyone know if they did indeed get together. All Theo wanted was to have a normal relationship with someone he could love, and have that someone to love him in return. When Theo left the woods that night he knew right where he was going, hopefully right into the arms of someone that he could spend the rest of his life with happily.


	31. Chapter 31

Theo finally was able to meet Adrian alone in an abandoned class room. He placed an assortment of candles around the room, with some in holidays wreaths. Theo tried to hold back but the moment Adrian walked in the room he kissed him.

"Theo?"

"Do you want to be with me?" he asked Adrian.

"Yes more than anything."

"Then prove it." Adrian smiled before dragging Theo out of the room and into the Great hall. He firmly kissed him in front of every student that was in there. Theo couldn't have been happier, he knew he made the right choice.

**A/N: This is the end of this challenge. Sorry today's was a little late, the mod didn't post the prompt until this afternoon. I hope everyone enjoyed this. **

**Now I have a favor to ask everyone. If there is any ideas of stories you would like to see let me know. Give me any ideas- prompts. Pairings. Anything. I mainly write Slash and I love the Slytherin guys. Any Slytherin guy paired with any other guy. I will write Het stories they are challenges for me, I have written a few in the past but just found my muse lean towards slash. **

**I will credit any ideas I use to the person who suggested it unless they don't want me to use their name. Again thank you. **


End file.
